Timeline
by Captain Seaton
Summary: A eventual collection of short stories that will encompass the typical life of Danny, Sam and Tucker. Ranging from the beginning of their lives, to the end. Rated T for eventual reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Welcome to my little story. Some insight into this is that I am hoping to just post a little section of stories. These stories will go through the day and lives of Danny, Sam and Tucker. A lot of this was inspired by re-watching the series thinking about what could have been and an attempt to elaborate on little stories told in the show. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **-Captain Seaton.**

* * *

"But Mommy, I don't want to go!" cried the little blue-eyed ebony haired boy. His bottom lip trembled, and tears sprung into his crystal eyes. He gripped the baby blue hazmat suit on his mother praying that she wouldn't leave him in a place like this. Daniel Jack Fenton was about to enter the world of Pre-K. He had never left his mother's side in the four years that he had been alive, and he wasn't plan on detaching himself away anytime soon. His mother, however, had different plans.

"Now sweetie, you know that you can't stay at home with mommy forever, you need to make some friends. Pre-kindergarten is a great way for you to experience social, emotional and mental development before you make it into 'big kid school', don't you want to be like your big sister?" Maddie Fenton soothed to her crying child. The tears didn't stop flowing from young Danny's eyes and he clung desperately onto his mother's legs as she tried to walk out of the door. Little Danny didn't care about this fabled big kid school and he didn't care about being like Jazz. His older sister may be in big kid school getting excellent marks, but in his mind, that was light-years away and he had everything that he needed from his mommy. She gave him snacks, gave him back-rubs when he was ready for nap time and took him on mommy-son picnics. Daniel Fenton could not stand the thought of being away from the woman who had taken care of him for as long as he remembered.

"Come on now, little one, let your mommy go back to her day and stay with us, we have some chocolate chip cookies and milk for snack time!" chirped the fluty voice of the pre-k teacher. Danny turned his gaze towards the young teacher. She smiled a white toothy grin and grabbed his little hand leading him to the small tables laid out with the delicious molten chocolate refreshments. In that instant Danny forgot all about his mother making her way out of the door leaving him in the place that he once dreaded. "Now you just sit right here and join in with the others and make some new friends!"

Danny sat down among his fellow peers, all of them blocked out by the sight of the sweet morsel spread in front of him. His little four-year old stomach growled in anticipation and his mouth watered. He reached for a warm cookie and touched another kid's hand. Danny's eyes traveled up the small pale arm to a little girl with long onyx hair that rivaled his own and bright amethyst eyes. Young Danny was stunned by how pretty the little girl was. He looked at her in admiration of being so pretty, and then immediately felt disgusted. Girls were like Jazz, and Jazz had cooties.

"Hey, this is my cookie, my hand touched it first," the little girl pouted grasping at the sugary delight bringing Danny out of his train of thought.

"I- I-…" the little boy stuttered. The little girl's pout did not waver as the bright blue-eyed boy stared at her. She let out a little sigh and grabbed another cookie from the platter.

"This one, is your cookie, this one, is my cookie, since I grabbed it first, that makes it mine you see?" she explained this to him slowly as if she thought Danny had no understanding of how snack time and dibs worked. Danny blinked and hesitantly grabbed the cookie from her small hand. She paused waiting for the fellow four-year-old to respond. "What's the matter with you, don't ya know how to talk?"

"I know how to talk! I just… didn't feel like it," Danny said with a small shrug. The little girl giggled into her cookie.

"Good, I didn't want my first friend not knowing how to talk, I'm Sam,"

"I'm Danny, I like rockets and one day I'm going to be a spaceman flying among the stars!" Danny puffed out his chest a little as he made his declaration. He was the kid who would always have his head in the clouds, dreaming of far off places in the universe that he knew that he was one-day destined to explore. Sam giggled with a toothy grin.

"Spaceman don't fly! Grand-mama told me that if people were in space they would burst!" Sam imitated an explosion sound to seal her point.

"They can too! They have rockets that keep 'em safe and stuff. That way I won't get bursted when I am in space," Danny argued, crossing his tiny arms.

"Why do you wanna go to space?"

"Cause I wanna 'splore, and there's a lot of stuff in space that we don't know about! I'm gonna be the best space man!" Danny flashed a small smile.

"That's cool! I wanna change the world when I grow up. Not sure what I wanna do yet, but I will when the time comes!" Sam said proudly. Now it was Danny's turn to giggle at the little girl.

"Girls can't change the world, everyone knows that! That's a boy's job," Danny explained to Sam. As if she wouldn't understand the concept of boys' superiority. Sam pouted at Danny.

"That's not true! Girls can change the world like boys can!" she argued indignantly. Danny frowned back at her.

"But… I have never seen a girl do anything really that special. Except for my sister, my parents say that she is very special,"

"Just cause you haven't seen girls do anything special doesn't mean that we can't. My grand-mama says that we just need the chance to,"

Danny thought about what Sam had said. Never giving much thought to what girls were capable of. He shrugged and extended out his hand.

"Then one day, I wanna see you change the world. Then we will see if girls can do it!" Danny smiled at his bright idea. Sam took his hand and shook it.

"You're on Danny!" Sam smiled at the challenged and bit into her cookie. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I am sorry for the late post. I am a full-time college student and work a part-time sales job. So... yeah sometime it is going to be a struggle to post. But anyways, thank you for those who followed and favorited the story. It means a lot to me. Bless you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. I am simply emulating his ideas.**

* * *

When the dynamic-duo of Danny and Sam left pre-k, they became loners. Kindergarten was a rough world that had severed ties of camaraderie they had forged with their pre-k classmates through snack times and forced naps. The kids were in the big league now, elementary school and it became and dog-eat-dog world. Danny and Sam had once been great friends with Dash Baxter, Kwan Hillary and Star Summers, but when the young Valerie Gray moved into Amity park their friendships fell apart. It was as if the children understood and knew that they were going to be the popular ones. Cliques were beginning to appear for the kids, the popular kids, decided by who had the best toys, and the losers, which consisted of Danny and Sam, who didn't really care for the 'greatness of toys'.

Danny Fenton was the boy who had his head in the clouds, dreaming of a far-off space adventure. While the other boys were adhering to traditional male stereotypes, by playing football, getting into trouble and being rowdy with each other; Danny loved to sit under a nice shady tree and draw with Sam. While the other girls played house, and aspired to be wives and home-makers, Sam loved to use her imagination with Danny and get lost in outer space, exploring the cosmos and somehow managing to usher in the rescue of a rare-space animal. The two were inseparable, but somehow the five-year-old kids knew that there was still something missing from their lives.

"Danny, don't ya think we should try something new at recess" Sam mumbled to her friend on one sunny noon day. The two were sitting under a tree on the playground. Sam slumped against the tree with a Gloomy V. Bones book in hand, and Danny laying on his stomach busy coloring on of Crash Nebula's space adventure.

"Do you not like the way that we spend our time?" Danny looked up from his coloring book. A worried look past his face.

"I like spending time with you Danny, we have fun together! But don't ya think that we might be missing out on something?" Sam said with a frown. "We lost all of our friends when we came to big kid school, don't you wish that we had another friend too?"

"Well, sometimes, but you said that all the other kids were comglomarists who stuck together because of 'meaningless' toys and stuff,"

"Conformists Danny, Gran says they are conformists because those kids don't see the big picture of life,"

"Well, what is the big picture of life?" Danny asked innocently. Sam looked at him and put her hand to her chin, thinking thoughtfully.

"I don't know, I'll asks Gran, she's old so she knows this stuff. But Danny don't ya wish that we had another friend? Like when you have to stay home because you're sick or something like that. I just think that sometimes we'll get lonely being each other's only friends,"

Danny thought about what Sam said for a moment. He got what she meant, he truly did, he just couldn't think of another kid who would add spice to their duo-ship.

"I just don't know who else I want to be friends with. It's not like someone is just going to drop in suddenly and want to be friends with us,"

When the Foley family moved to the beautiful scenic town of Amity Park, they were ready for a fresh start. For years Angela and Maurice Foley had struggled in Chicago. Maurice trying to make it through the ranks with his marketing firm, and Angela juggling her time between being a defense attorney and mother. The family had never been incredibly rich, but they also weren't in the greatest financial status. So, when Maurice had a job opportunity open for him in Amity Park where he could have the chance of giving his family a comfortable lifestyle he took it in a heartbeat. The only one who had any objections was the littlest Foley, Tucker.

Little Tucker had only ever known the area of Chicago. He had amazing friends who loved to explore the science fiction side of things. Smart and talented friends, who were just like himself. Being ripped away from them, Tucker grew furious with his father. That resentment would carry over until they were fully moved into their new home.

"Are you ready for your first day of your new school today Tucker?" Maurice Foley asked through his delicious lunch.

"No,"

"You're not excited to make new friends and experience new things?"

"No," came the curt reply from Tucker's mouth.

Maurice looked at his five-year-old son. He sat at the end of the table, arms crossed a pout pulling on his lips. "What's wrong son?"

"I don't want to be here Daddy! I want to be still in Chicago with my old friends, they liked me! Even though I wear glasses they still liked me!"

"Tucker, what does wearing glasses have to do with children liking you?"

"Everything Daddy! Kids are going to think I am a dork because I can't see as good as them," tears began to spring into Tucker's eyes and his pouty mouth began to quiver.

Maurice let out a sigh. His son was still too young to understand why the family had to move. They were doing okay, because of Maurice's careful planning with the family's expenses, but if anything were to happen they wouldn't be able to afford it. Maurice just wanted to provide enough for his family to continue live comfortably and take anything that was flung their way.

"I know it is hard on your right now son, but things will get better. And who knows, maybe you will find some kids who will become your very best friends, maybe even for life. But if you stick with a bad attitude son and keep thinking about the past you won't be able to move forward. Maybe you're too young to understand exactly what I am telling you, but please, when mommy takes you to school in an hour, make the most out of it,"

"Okay," Tucker said through a sniffle. Maurice got up and put his dish in the sink, walked back to his son sitting at the kitchen table and gave him a pat and a kiss on his head.

"I love you son, have a good first day,"

As Maurice Foley walked out of the house, Angela Foley walked into the kitchen to help clean up her son's plate from lunch.

"Mommy, why do I have to go to school after lunch? Why couldn't I have gone this morning, or even tomorrow?"

Angela walked to the sink and began to wash the dishes from lunch. "Well sweetie the school wanted to integrate you in a half day, so you would adjust better. They said that it would be more beneficial than spending an entire day. You will be going in when the kids get done with recess. So, go get ready for school, grab your back pack, and get on some different clothes, you can't wear sweatpants to school,"

Tucker let out a loud exasperated sigh, making sure his mother heard his attitude before he twirled around and started to make his way out of the kitchen. He climbed up the steep stairs that led up to his room. Tucker entered his pristine room; his mother had made sure that his room looked like a magazine. Plain white furniture contrasted the pale blue walls, it was simple, and Tucker loved it. He walked straight from the door to the blindingly white dresser. As he pulled it open he studied the pant combinations that laid before him. He would have to pick something that would go along with his pale, yellow shirt. He placed his small bronze finger against his pouty lips frowning in concentration. He didn't want his mother to think that he couldn't dress himself, he was five-years old a big kid. His eyes continued to survey the pants before him, yellow plaid- ew, dark navy- meh, pink- girly and finally the one pair that he desired. A beautiful pair of olive corduroy pants. Tucker smiled this was the outfit that he needed. He quickly changed and ran back down the stairs. His mom was waiting for him there, holding onto his red back-pack.

"Are you ready to go son?" Angela smiled tousling her kid's hair.

"Yeah mom I am ready," Tucker grinned back.

Maybe leaving Chicago wasn't the best at first, but Tucker had a good feeling about it. It was time to restart kindergarten, and maybe he would make some life long friends. Tucker was truly excited for what was about to come.

* * *

 **So I didn't want to have to split this up, but I decided that it was becoming a little too long. So I will hopefully have part 2 up by next Friday. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Captain Seaton**


End file.
